The present disclosure relates to application program interface (API) management, and in particular, publishing an API on an API gateway using an API developer portal.
An API management system may include an API gateway and an API developer portal. An API gateway may be used to expose, secure and manage backend applications, infrastructure and/or network systems as published APIs. An API developer portal communicates with the API gateway, and may be used to provide access to and resources for the published APIs to internal and external developers. For example, internal and external developers may communicate with the API developer portal to access published APIs that the developers may use to build applications against, such as web and mobile applications.
An API gateway may be managed by one or more API administrators who, among other things, control and configure the APIs that are published on the API gateway. An API developer portal may be managed by one or more portal administrators who do not have access to the API gateway, and cannot configure or publish APIs on the API gateway. Instead, the portal administrator must ask the API administrator to configure and publish a new API on the API gateway.